Prisoner of a Prophecy
by ShadeShadow
Summary: Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back? Warning's Inside Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of a Prophecy

Woo another one what am I thinking, these YYH/HP crossovers really have drawn me deep, I've got six of them going at the moment with only three on the internet. Heh and more ideas on the way.

Well anyhow enjoy this chapter, it's shorter than my usual but it has a lot of information and clues towards the future chapters.

_Summery:_ Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back?

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi between two men**, **bloody scenes, torture of Harry, Somewhat dark

_Pairing:_ Yusuke/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or YYH

**Prisoner of a Prophecy**

_Chapter 1_

A Family is not a Pack but a Pack is a family

--

Lightening illuminated the street clearly illuminating the plain houses that were all lined up below. Each were normal with no semblance of the unnatural to be seen anywhere, but if you had the second sight you would see a different picture.

Energy from the house of number four was lashing out desperately as though a wild animal was thrashing against the bars of a cage that kept it from the outside world and its freedom.

This in fact was a close analogy of the situation at hand for when the lightening again lit up the area a male figure crumpled by the wall opposite the window of the top right window clearly gave of this feeling of distress.

Head hanging, the figure gave off gasps of breath as though he had been running a marathon though shockingly blood dripped ominously from the mouth of the male. Lifting his head, his long black hair that had been obscuring his face fell aside revealing dull golden green eyes, the glow normally situated in them missing.

--

_Harry's POV_

Breathing in gasps, he clenched his fists tears held back by only his force of will, sharpened eye teeth covered in blood showing the treatment he had been subjected to.

Staggering upright onto his feet, he cursed under his breath as his legs shook under his weight. Moving over to the bed under the window, he sank onto it while shifting over to look out into the brilliance of the thunder of lightening.

Lifting a shaking arm he placed a palm onto the window, pleading with the deity of death to help him out of this and let him go back to the people who were his true family and pack.

Resting his forehead on the window he felt tears slip out, mixing with the blood, inside he damned the wizard for locking up his Youkai and Healing abilities to fix the damage that would surly scar.

Clenching his fists even more he felt his glamour claws break through the skin of his palms, adding more blood to that already staining his body and the floor.

All he wanted was to go home to the people who accepted him and cared for him from almost his birth, but by one year.

-

The fact was the same day he had been placed on the door step of No 4 Privet Drive that he had been sent off to an orphanage by his 'dear' relatives who were ever so glad to get of the freakish half-breed on their doorstep.

It was almost as though fate had a play in where he was going to be and who was going to adopt him, when not a week later a family in Japan was looking to adopt from overseas due to reasons of trouble having children.

The Minamino family in fact was the one who had come looking for a child to adopt and almost instantly, the father and Shiori the female Ningens name, the three of them clicked as though it was meant to be.

All steps taken he began living with the family and for one year it was bliss, until the birth of their firstborn almost simultaneously on the same day he had been adopted.

Though Shuichi was distant from his mother and father before he died, he was always unnaturally close to his adopted brother, both of who noticed from each other what they were, Youkai.

Shuichi or Kurama as he was likened to be known was a quiet reserved type who enjoyed the pleasures of relaxation, books, quietness and natural wildlife.

His brother who had been given the name of Hari was almost the opposite, he was always full of energy finding joy in many things and making his younger brother smile when he could, though he enjoyed his books, he also enjoyed hearing stories being read out more, though like his brother enjoyed the quietness of the natural wildlife that only their type of Youkai could enjoy.

Bonding together as only two Youkai can they created a sibling bond almost the likeness of twins that strengthened as the years went by. When one was hurt or in trouble the other would instantly know about it and come to see what was wrong or had happened.

Many years passed of this where Kurama became closer to Shiori after an accident that scarred her hands for life, that Hari soon met the Hybrid fire Youkai called Hiei.

Though it was more that Hari panicked about the fire Youkai and Kurama had a fight upon his hands between the two Youkai that things went on smoothly, the reassurances of his brother enough to alley his suspicions and soon enough Hiei was added into the growing pack.

Many years passed peacefully with both of them growing and teaching Hiei along the way, though it seemed more Hari running from Hiei's sword and temper with Kurama laughing in the background while calming the fire Youkai down.

Things had been peaceful and quiet until that day Hari went out on his own wanting some time to himself and never returned. Wizards having come in and snatched him away from the only family home he had ever known.

-

Growling to himself he shifted his position and had to hold back his yelps of pain, the bonds in the back of his mind stretched to the point of breaking his mind in agony as he tried to repair them.

Shifting slowly he lay down, the moon a comfort as it shined through the clouds onto his torn form as his thoughts swirled in his mind. If only it had not been his Ningen night then he would have been able to fight off the Wizards and escape with his life in tact.

The fact was when the Wizards had torn him from his home with the Minamino's, they had indivertibly caused a newly formed connection of a mating bond between himself and the Reikai Tantei Yusuke Urameshi Mazoku Child of the Toushin Raizen who had just began to show interest in him, to flare up alerting the other to his unwanted departure of Japan and his home.

Harry shorted bitterly, coughing as blood congealed in his throat sliding down from the corners of his lips onto the mattress he laid on, no covers in sight. His eyes glinted with a savage lust as the thought of his mate to be, Yusuke came to his mind in his full Youkai form, along with Youko Kurama and the Jaganshi master Hiei.

His lips lifted off his teeth in a snarl as he heard the rumbling footsteps of his uncle coming up the stairs undoubtedly in his direction, as they disrupted his calming thoughts. Moving slowly Harry sat up, brushing his long black hair over his shoulder as he watched emotionlessly towards the door as the locks were turned.

The door swung open inwards silently, a mockery of the pain that Harry was feeling at this moment in time. Standing in the doorway a sick grin on his face was Vernon Dursley the head of the house and Harry's tormenter.

Harry's eyes shifted and alighted on a belt in one of the mans hands and a knife in the other, a clear picture of what he was here to do. Looking upwards at the mans eyes Harry saw nothing but hatred and loathing for his very existence in the house.

Glaring back at the man Harry did not say anything as Vernon stepped forward and the door swung shut, screaming coming from within the room that held Harry prisoner by a Wizards own magic.

--

_End Chapter 1_

Ok did not expect that to be as dark as it was. Oh well hope you enjoyed that.

_Translations:_

Japanese to English

Youkai – Full Demon

Hanyou – Half Demon

Ningen – Human

Mazoku – type of demon kind

Toushin – war demon

Kitsune – fox

Jaganshi – Jagan eye master


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter not much to say at the moment than enjoy.

**Thank you:**

Sirius Maurader – Heh enjoy this chapter then and the pairing as well.

dragonsblood13 – Not at Hogwarts yet he has to first be weakened enough to be controlled by the Wizards. Enjoy the update

ladyroo88 – Lol he will and don't forget the Godling Koenma.

flare – He is a fox Hanyou though his blood is strong enough for him to be considered a full blood though by some weaker Youkai. He does not fear Hiei it is more of a is you annoy him he will try to get rid of the annoyance, heh Harry seems to enjoy annoying Hiei and they have a relationship of fond annoyance. Enjoy the chapter

reader – Oh the Wizards will get what's coming to them that's for certain. Enjoy the chapter

-

_Summery:_ Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back?

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi between two men**, **bloody scenes, torture of Harry, Somewhat dark

_Pairing:_ Yusuke/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or YYH

-

**Prisoner of a Prophecy**

_Chapter 2_

When one goes missing the balance is upset within a pack hereditary

--

He walked from one side to the other his hair swinging with his abrupt movements.

Hands were clenched claws embedded in the skin as teeth ground themselves against one another as marking on his skin flared up with every flash of pain through the strained bond.

Growling in fury eyes flashing from brown to red, body shaking with restrained emotion as his hair seemed to lengthen and shorten as silver faded in and out.

"It would be best to calm down." Hearing those words a fist glowed white with Rekai and with a roar of anger and frustration he punched the wall adding another hole to the numerous ones already there.

"Calm down?! Calm down!! Like hell I'll calm! My mates out there in pain and you Kisama expect me to be calm!! Why aren't you fretting for your ototo?!" His voice was harsh as he held back his growls as he turned to look at the redhead who was leaning against the other wall across to the one he had punched.

The red head sighed shaking his head as green eyes slid shut in an effort to keep check of his emotions until he could face the one who had harmed the one in his pack and seek retribution.

"You're both pathetic." He snarled at the black haired Youkai who grunted as he turned away his shoulder tense though he tried to not show it.

"Oh and your not worried either Hiei?" The Youkai snorted as he looked back at the redhead who had tilted his head as he watched the other.

"I am not one to bother worrying about others that can take care of themselves, so Kurama why would I want to or even need to bother." He narrowed his eyes at Hiei in anger then snorting in disgust strode through to the kitchen to get some peace from the overbearing creatures.

Leaning over the sink he took in deep breaths, his muscles tensing and un-tensing in his aggravation.

Snarling he turned off the tap that he had turned on earlier and dunked his head into the freezing water, the cold enough to shock his Youkai side back into dormancy once more.

Throwing his head back after a good minute or so he breathed deeply.

His anger was still festering in his chest with the want to rip someone to pieces but he now had a better control on himself though, as he looked down at his hands which still had abnormally grown fingernails, it would be hard to keep himself under control with the pain flares with were slowly growing in power.

Huffing he brushed a hand carefully through his shoulder length locks, which for once were loose from the gel as his mate did not like the stuff, and thought over his options that he had at hand.

When suddenly a 'CRASH' was heard from the other room, moving quickly from the kitchen he stopped in the doorway his eyes wide.

Kurama was in a fighting position his whip out while the other arm was held up against his body blood dripping from his finger tips, on the other end Hiei who had a look of anger on his face had his sword through the window his right hand holding it as his left arm and legs were tangled in the whip.

Blood was slipping down his form from many cuts off the whip and one large gash on his head that looked like the shards from the window had caused.

Looking over this bewildering scene for a long second he the said the first thing that came to mind.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Both Youkai started from their focused gazes on each other and looked over at him, as he tried to understand what caused two close friends and fighting partners to fight in his own goddamned home.

No one spoke for a long second, then with a groan he brushed a hand through his hair in aggravation at the new development and strode straight past them both only stopping by the door and looking over at his shoulder at them.

"I can't deal with this, get out and do it somewhere else baka's." With that he went to walk off cut when he turned around who was right in his face but a certain blue haired Shinigami.

"Hey Yusuke what's up?" With a yell of fright and alarm Yusuke staggered back his hand over his heart.

"Botan! Don't do that you'll give me a heart attack!" Botan just smiled under the hand she had at her mouth as she walked into the room brushing passed Yusuke who frowned at her back.

Kurama and Hiei who by this time had put away their weapons looked questionably at her as she took a seat on the only available chair as all the other had been destroyed in Yusuke earlier anger session.

Being serious now she reached into her kimono and pulled out a videotape while everyone else just looked at each other with wordless agreement. No cases until Hari had been retrieved.

"Botan now is not the time…" She held up a hand to silence Kurama

"This is to do with the situation at hand; Koenma is equally as unhappy as you all and has been looking into all his resources to find out where they have taken him. As to the rest it's on this videotape and believe me you want to watch this one." The three Rekai Tantei looked at each other for a long second before nodding and turning to her one word running through their heads.

'Kuwabara'

-

Harry panted as he laid there his back so beaten that no skin was left cuts were across every part of his body while gashes in his sides, arms and head pored blood onto the unforgiving floor of the basement.

For after having his fun with him, Vernon had decided to move the 'Freakish half-breed' down to the basement so no-one would ever know of his existence. Snarling in agony and anger he forced himself up onto his feet pain streaming from every wound.

Eyes hard he staggered over to the only window in view and gratefully the plant that grew outside the window. Leaning on the wall he lifted up a blood stained hand and pushed it open enough for his fingers to slip out and touch the plant which was no more than a weed to Ningen.

Closing his green eyes he concentrated on the little amount of Youkai he could summon and phased it into the plant, the dying little weed sprung back to life the weed killer that had been used now ineffective.

Focusing harder he began to connect further and further with all the plants within range, making sure to imbed within them his Youkai, a beacon for the others to find him a she desperately needed.

Once at the end of his range he let go and the Youkai he had given to the plants stayed making him feel even more worn out. Opening his eyes he was hit with the combined pain of all his wounds and a near empty Rekai he could not keep to his feet any longer and slid down the wall face cringing in pain.

Blood showed a line where he slid down the wall and collapsed on his side, his eyes began to close as his breathing got heavier. A Small prayer to Koenma the Kami's son that he would survive long enough for them to find him drifted through his mind as he lost consciousness, his life sliding slowly closer and closer to death.

--

_End Chapter 2_

Hope you enjoyed that you'll.

-

_Translations:_

Japanese to English

Youkai – Full Demon

Hanyou – Half Demon

Ningen – Human

Mazoku – type of demon kind

Toushin – war demon

Kitsune – fox

Jaganshi – Jagan eye master

Kami – God

Baka - Idiot

Ototo – Younger brother


	3. Chapter 3

He shifted slightly pain radiating from every part of him; teeth were gritted with eyelids shut tightly, tears falling down pale cheeks

Wee enjoy the chapter, sorry it's been so long but I have been concentrating on my Tail's fic called The Darkened Past, it's been keeping my busy.

-

**Thank you:**

Blacksunrise – Lol it will be seen, things should soon start to get moving along after some other characters are brought into the picture. Thankyou for your review

Lanari – I don't have that of a twisted imagination do I? Well listening to Apocalyptica probably does that to me. Yep the humans will when the detectives find out what has happened. Lol thanks for your review

_Summery:_ Prophecy, nothing good ever comes from one. But what if a Prophecy bound a Hanyou to a fate he did not want? Would he relent or strike back?

-

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi between two men**, **bloody scenes, torture of Harry, Somewhat dark

_Pairing:_ Yusuke/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or YYH

-

**Prisoner of a Prophecy**

_Chapter 3_

How do you know when someone is dead if you do not see them die?

--

Bright blue eyes were slitted against the cold night air that rushed past him in his fast flight, brow was furrowed as he concentrated on the way he needed to go, his instinct knowing where to go almost instantly. Arms were slightly out to the side keeping his balance in the air as he directed himself towards the far ground and the distress that he had sensed many hours ago.

Shooting through the dark clouds, wings tight against his back, he soon broke through the dense coverage and through the snowfall, see the land where he was aiming for. Loads of streets and houses were laid beneath his descending figure, making it quite confusing with all the homes looking identical in the immediate area. Opening his wings he slowed almost to a stop and surveyed the area, using his in tune aura to pinpoint the other that was fading.

A curse spiralled into the air as he immediately dived once more towards the ground, not stopping until the last second. Pulling up the familiar jerk of stopping instantly did not faze him, the pain that once crippled him now not even affecting his body at all. Settling himself upon the ground he shook his head and wings to get the snowfall off of them, curling his lip in distaste as the cold, wet substance that had ruined many a silk clothing in the past.

Glancing upwards, he looked through the increasing snow storm and located the house that he had been tugged to this whole time, the aura that he had followed was waning, a sign that death was far too close for comfort. Adjusting the pack that hung far below his wings, he strode to the door, narrowing his bright blue gazer at the no 4 gold number that was in the door, he decided on a more impersonal manner to get the occupants attention.

Bringing one of his hands down to his side, he swung it back and caught the small scythe that hung from his arm, another hanging off the other arm. Bringing his hand up, he used his Rekai to unravel the leather so it would not get tangled but his body. Sliding the leather slightly down he began to swing the scythe faster and faster, around and around until it was at its maximum speed. Then he chucked it was the door, splintering the coloured wood and making a horrendous crashing sound that echoed into the house.

Grinning widely his longer-than-normal-length-fangs showing, he strode in, his other hand swiping the battered hat off his head to dust off the snow upon it. Placing it back upon his head he pulled back on the leather of the scythe and clipped it to his belt to keep it out the way. Swinging the other in a slower motion, he walked foreword into a living room and stopped the obese man in his tracks.

The other looked shocked and slightly fearful of his appearance; stutters came from his throat as he swallowed in nervousness. Then with a breath that seemed to take a lot of effort the man straightened his posture as he face went cold as his moustache seemed to bristle.

"You Sir are trespassing on private property." He titled his head at the guy, bright eyes evaluating him quicker than most minds could comprehend. Dismissing him he began to walk past the guy but was stopped with a large beefy hand upon his arm. He grimaced in disgust as he recoiled and sent his other scythe at the man. Blood splattered behind the man as a shocked look overtook his features.

"No-one and I mean no-one ever touches me without my trust and respect…" His voice was a growl bet full of meaning, fear crept into the others eyes before he faded, death having overtaken him. Hearing a terrified squeak, he turned to the kitchen and walked in, eyeing the two who were standing at the table half risen, he growled at them to sit and stay where they were in not uncertain terms.

They obeyed, the horse like woman was very pale, a sick look about her, the other which he could tell was spawn of the man who was now dead burst out into fake tears trying to get someone to do what he wanted. Using the rope that he had bought along with him, he tied them to their chairs to make sure they would not escape, then turning around he walked to the near hidden door to the basement and ripped it open. It having been locked before, frowning he descended into the darkness shivering from the coldness that was even worse than the outside and even penetrated his think skin.

-

Harry shifted slightly pain radiating from every part of him; teeth were gritted with eyelids shut tightly, tears falling down pale cheeks. He was curled within the warmest corner he could find a thin layer of ice upon his body, his blood flow sluggish as the night got colder still, winter was here. Arms were around his legs with him curled into the tightest ball imaginable, the plants once used now doing nothing for the deathly chill that was killing him.

A door above opened but he made no move, strands of hair frozen to his face as he slept, not aware of the danger that was silent but deadly. The cold had dulled his senses and torn his fire away, the very thing that he needed to survive. Footsteps could be heard descending the stone steps and cursing of the weather and other things permeated the air, as the figure got closer shivering in the chill.

Ears did not move towards the figure showing how close to death he was, fingers and toes were blue, his figure pale white all over, the bloody cuts upon his body inflicted by his uncle frozen solid, leading the coldness into his very life stream and spirit. A hand reached out and placed itself upon his shoulder, but instantly retracted with another curse fumbling with something.

Then reaching out the person wrapped a blanket around his body, Harry's eyelids flicked for a second but stilled his body slumping as strength began to be lost in the icy death that awaited him. An arm slid under his knees, another under his back and lifted him limply into the air, carrying him out of that hell that he had been encased in by a fool of a headmaster Dumbledore and his associates the Order of the Phoenix.

-

Placing the wrapped body on the couch he carefully caressed one cheek of the near death Kitsune, he had been lucky that the young one was a Silver Spirit Kitsune crossbred with Toushin and Ningen blood or so he could sense from the aura of the very young Kitsune. Retracting his hand he let it rest on his knee the other toying with his black locks of hair that were carefully kept out the way by his hat, ponytail over his shoulder and hanging down his chest.

Straightening up he took a step out of the spell range and instantly sound rushed back to him. Looking over the red residue of the demonic spell he was pleased to find that there were no breakages in the oval like shape that wrapped gently around the Kitsune who was dead to the world. Turning away he began the trek to the living room glad he had put the sound barrier up if the yelling and screaming were anything to go by.

"I am going make you wish that you had never laid a finger upon the Kitsune Ningen…" Stepping into the room it went silent both occupants watching him with wary eyes, fear in the woman's and defied arrogance in the others.

"…I will enjoy making you scream in fear and torment knowing how you have damned your own souls, for near killing one of the rarest creatures within the three worlds..." Letting a cold smirk slide upon his face he slowly moved towards them knowing he wanted them to understand and fear him and his kind before they died.

"…You will despair knowing it could have all been avoided if you had not touched him, but no you, with your own hands dealt punishment and tore the skin of the purest being that you will have ever met..." They would curse their own existence for harming such a rare Forbidden Child like the one who lay near death. Swinging one of his scythes into hand he began to swing it round and round, relishing in the terror that was growing in the eyes of the two of them.

"He should be the one dealing out punishment but I will so in his stead. Now prepare yourselves for I will make you feel pain tenfold, everything you have done to him will be reflected upon you and you will drown in your sins. For it is your own fault and I will not allow this atrocity to go unpunished, so we begin."

-

It was only a short time later that screams were heard from no 4 Privet Drive, as someone took out all their anger and disgust out upon them. They were all later found dead, blood splattered on all surfaces terror upon their faces, with a certain saviour missing from the scene, though living conditions down in the basement were found with the door broken into shards along with old blood stains on the floors and walls, frost covering everything.

-

His brow furrowed as he shifted within the blankets, turning Harry yawned showing off his white canines and tongue, then shut his jaw with a snapping sound. Opening his eyes he blinked at the firelight that he was facing, confusedly he stared at it for a long second before pushing himself upright. Looking around the cave in mystification he was slightly worried to where he was as this was not the place he had fallen unconscious in.

Though, he frowned, anything was better than that hell he had been in, no better than a prisoner he had been treated. Bringing his legs up he wrapped his arms around them and was surprised to find he had muscle once again or what was left of it anyhow. Leaning backwards his hair falling into his gaze, he poked his stomach that was a lot larger and healthier than he remembered it being.

Tilting his head, his ears pricked up as he heard someone crunch their way into the cave, grumbling could be heard and as the person got closer so could the words.

"…didn't it, oh why couldn't it be easy? No they have to see me and scream 'AAH DEMON' and then run after me with their little weapons of sticks. Ghh why do English Ningen have to be... Oh your awake didn't expect that, how you doing?" Looking over at the cave entrance he was surprised to see as bat Youkai who was standing in the entrance to the room. Blinking at the other for a long second he took in the others appearance.

The other was around 6ft 4in, he had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail high on his head with a battered looking hat that sat there with two holes for his pointed ears, as he could see anyhow. Bright blue eyes lit with humour and seriousness surveyed him and as the other titled his head a ruby pendent swung merrily from his neck as it slipped from his shirt. A Ripped dark blue shirt served as a top as well as a buffer for his wings that were folded against his back. Leather was wrapped around his arms to which two small scythe blades hung ready to be used within an instant. A black belt was wrapped around his waist also black and on it were two hooks for the small scythes to hang when not in use. Black trousers along with boots finished the assemble creating quite an imposing picture if not for the small smile upon the others face.

A small blush appeared on his face as Harry ducked his head, ears lowered in embarrassment as his hair covered his face to protect his dignity. Laughter came from the other as crunching footsteps were heard, before with a huff of breath and a grunt as the other placed something down hard upon another surface. Lifting his eyes from his lap he watched the other swing his scythe to his hand and carve into the creature that he had brought, splitting the hide he went about gutting and skinning the soon to be meal.

Interested as his stomach rumbled, he watched ears fully upright and trained fully on the meal that was keeping his full attention. That was when he realised the other was watching him out the corner of his eyes as he also concentrated upon his task, Harry flicked his eyes away as he fisted his hands in his lap. That was when he noticed, his hands were shaking ever so slightly and as he lifted then so did his arms, shoulders and upper body.

Green eyes were wide in alarm as he saw the shaking slowly get worse and fear ran through him, what had happened, why was he so weak that his body was beginning to fail him. Multitudes of questions ran through his mind as he stared disbelieving at the weakness that was displayed, but then he was cut off as a clawed hand covered his hands and gently lowered them to the bedspread. Looking up into the Blue eyes of one he did not recognise he realised he would have to ask, if only to get his mind off the situation.

"Who are you?" A smirk crawled upon the other face as he titled his head slightly, revealing what looked like fangs to Harry's gaze.

"The names Kuronue and that's all you need to know."

--

_End Chapter 3_

-

I'll explain next chapter why Harry's was in his Kitsune form and not his human form when found.

-

_Translations:_

Japanese to English

Youkai – Full Demon

Hanyou – Half Demon

Ningen – Human

Mazoku – type of demon kind

Toushin – war demon

Kitsune – fox

Jaganshi – Jagan eye master

Kami – God

Baka - Idiot

Ototo – Younger brother


End file.
